High School: HalfBlood style
by OlympianVamps
Summary: Percy,annabeth, thalia, and nico are all in a high school, which is also a boarding school, but they are all in thr same dorm. what happens next? Percabeth and Thalico. story better than summary. please r
1. Chapter 1

**High-School with Half- Bloods**

_**Percy P.O.V**_

_**Me and Thalia are the prince and princess of the Olympian World. What we wanted we got. The gods and goddesses themselves have trained us and we are extraordinary. Zeus, her dad, and Poseidon, my dad, tolerated each other in our presence; because we were the two must powerful half-bloods in the world or at least that's what we thought. So when we decided we wanted a gimps of the real world, so to speak, there wasn't much disagreement before we were enrolled in Christopher Hopkins Academy for the Education of young Ladies and Gentleman- a prestigious boarding school in Northern New York**_

_**Annabeth P.O.V.**_

**Nico and I were best-friends. I was a daughter of Athena, and he was a son of did everything together. That's why on the first day of CHA (Christopher Hopkins Academy), we walked side by side. I was wearing a Cowl Neck Gray Ruffled tank top with a black mini skirt in the style of a pencil skirt and black and silver gladiator sandals. I don't usually look like this. My friend at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods (sons/ daughters of a mortal and god) Silena, told me I must, must, must wear it. So, I did. Moreover, Silena straitened my blond hair and applied light make up. Nico had his long shaggy black hair gelled back and was wearing a black polo with dark jeans and converses. I was happy to see we were not over-dressed. It was like a walking plague of people dressed in designer plague. **

**Nico POV:**

**About 2 minutes of walking around, a perky girl with bouncy red corkscrew curls came up to us with a tall muscular guy with green eyes and black hair, and a really, really pretty girl with brown-black hair and electrifying blue eyes. **

" **Hi. My name is Rachel. I'm your student guide. All four of you will be staying in Cross-Gender Room 14. Please follow me"**

**All of us looked shocked. I didn't mind sharing a room with Annabeth, and being with the guy would be ok I guess but ****her****? No way! I was going to DIE…**

**Thalia POV:**

**We arrived at our dorm which was located right in between the library and pool. Perfect for Percy. Me- I didn't read or swim too much for that matter. But I dint really care. In the dorm, we all introduced ourselves. I had an immediate crush on Nico. Me and Annabeth claimed the left side of the room along with its bathroom and the guys claimed the right. Using pushpins and extra bed-sheets Annabeth divided the room into two. Man, she is smart!By that time, it was really late and we were all tired and we fell asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth P.O.V

**Waking up at 6, I staggered into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Looking into my suitcase, I found the wrath of Silena uncomfortable looking fabric, and designer labels looked out towards me. There was nothing I could do now. I decided on ****wearing a Valentino Gray rosette jersey top, True Religion black skinny jeans, and Jimmy Choo black stilettos. It was only 7, so I decided to straighten my hair. After that, I woke Thalia up and went to the boys' side. Percy was getting his messenger bag packed. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt rolled up to the sleeves, with jeans and converses. His shaggy black hair was shiny. He looked hot. Did I just say that? Oh, god that is so not like me! I strode over to Nico's side of the room, grabbed a glass of water on his bedside and dumped it on his face. That woke him up. ** **Percy POV** **Annabeth looked amazing. Her hair was perfectly straight, her clothes stylish, hinting designer origins. She looked beautiful. I watched starstruck, as she dumped water on Nico's face. Using my water powers, I made sure the water was freezing. Why not help Annabeth out?** **Without thinking I said, " You wanna catch breakfast or somethin'?",.Blushing, she nodded. In my dark blue BMW I drove her to the IHOP 2 miles away. **


	3. Chapter 3

**At IHOP, Percy POV**

**Biting her lip, Annabeth glanced towards me, but quickly looked away when she saw that I noticed. Of course, I noticed. I was staring at Annabeth at every chance I got. Curse Aphrodite: I had fallen love. An older man with graying brown hair, came up to us and said hoarsely, " Do you guys want anythin' to drink? Or eat? Or something"?**

**Annabeth promptly responded, " Coffee, two sugars and two silver dollar pancakes"**

**Our server replied, " Anything for your boyfriend over here?"**

"**he's not my…umm well he's just my ummm.." Annabeth stammered. **

" **I'll take one coffee too and a….veggie omelet with bacon" I said, instigating an awkward silence. Annabeth broke it by asking me about Thalia. I told her she was my cousin, that her dad and mine were brothers, and we did everything together. Strangely enough, as soon as I said she was my cousin, Annabeth looked relieved. …**

**Annabeth POV**

**Thanks gods!Thalia wasn't Percy's girlfriend or something. That would totally ruin my plan( of course I had a plan, I'm the daughter of Athena) of getting me and him together. We bantered for a couple minutes, before our food came. We quickly ate and then went back to the dorm where Thalia and Nico were waiting. And they didn't exactly look too happy…..**


End file.
